The present invention relates to a transmission series.
The following discussion of related art is provided to assist the reader in understanding the advantages of the invention, and is not to be construed as an admission that this related art is prior art to this invention.
German Patent document DE 10 2007 004 964 A1 describes a transmission series having a lubricating oil pump arranged outside a transmission housing. The lubricating oil pump has two pressure connections and one induction connection. The two pressure connections are disposed on opposite end face sides of the lubricating oil pump and, depending on the variant of the lubricating oil pump, make it possible to connect one of the two pressure lines to a pipe system within the transmission or to external pipes.
German Patent document DE 10 2007 004 965 A1 describes transmission series having a lubricating oil pump which in accordance with a first variant is installed on a bearing cover outside a transmission housing. In this case the lubricating oil pump is connected via the bearing cover to oil circulation pipes within the transmission housing. In accordance with a second variant, a lubricating oil pump identical in design to the first variant is provided, which is installed on a cover of the transmission housing. In this case the lubricating oil pump is connected to a partly external pipe system however, which includes an oil filter and an oil cooler and is also connected to an internal pipe system.
In addition to external variants of lubricating oil pumps, built-in variants also exist. Lubricating oil pumps disposed within a transmission housing require an adaptation of the pump housing, so as to permit installation in a bearing hole within a transmission. Adapting pump housings is extremely complex. If a lubricating oil pump is additionally to have both an external variant and also a built-in variant, adapter systems are required, which include a plurality of adapter elements. This represents a significant cost factor.
It would therefore be desirable and advantageous to provide an improved transmission series to obviate prior art shortcomings and to enable a simple and low-cost adaptation of lubricant supply pumps in respect of their connection on and within different transmission variants.